Days of Christmas
by Demonocracy
Summary: Cuando juntas a una Yona demasiado entusiasta por la navidad y a un Hak indiferente por la celebración, las cosas pueden ser… complicadas. [Roommates AU]
1. Árbol

**_Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es de Mizuho Kusanagi._**

* * *

 **~Days of Christmas**

…

 _1\. Árbol_

…

— ¡Vamos, Hak! —gritó una emocionada Yona al bajar del auto y prácticamente correr adentro del establecimiento.

Con mas calma, el chico bajó del auto y tras cerrarlo, suspiró profundamente, llenando sus pulmones con el aire frío que los rodeaba y con un inconfundible aroma. A pino.

Las personas entraban y salían de aquel lugar que no ofrecía nada más que árboles navideños.

Árboles pequeños o más altos que él, frondosos o ralos, de todas las tonalidades del color verde posibles. Todos y cada uno de ellos llenando el ambiente de su peculiar olor, preparados para ser comprados y adornar entonces las casas de cientos de familias.

Y uno de ellos pronto sería el elegido para adornar su hogar.

Hak no sabía si estaba preparado para ello.

— ¡Hak! ¡Se los llevarán todos! —lo apresuró Yona, envuelta en una enorme bufanda rosa y con unas botas a juego.

Él tenía que admitir que ella se veía más que adorable, pero estaba decidido a no ser el único que sufriera esa tarde.

—Creo que hay árboles más que suficientes para todos _, princesa_ —se burló él, alcanzándola.

— ¡Pero pueden llevarse los lindos!

Hak ahogó una risa y la guió hacia adentro del lugar. Los dos se dedicaron entonces a caminar por ese pequeño bosque en busca del pino ideal.

— ¿Qué tal este? —preguntó Hak, señalando un árbol más alto que él. Yona lo miró, horrorizada.

— ¡Demasiado grande! Jamás podríamos meterlo al departamento.

—Podríamos dejarlo en el estacionamiento y compartirlo con todos.

La pelirroja lo fulminó con una mirada y continuó su camino. Recorrieron el lugar tantas veces que Hak comenzó a sentirse mareado por el potente aroma.

Pero sin importar cuántos árboles señalara Hak _–todos se veian iguales, a su parecer–_ ninguno era el árbol que Yona buscaba.

El tiempo que pasaron ahí le dio la oportunidad de pensarlo, de realmente considerar si quería tener un árbol navideño en su sala. No era el mayor amante de la navidad, a diferencia de su amiga y compañera de cuarto. Por ello, y por el bien de la humanidad, se puso a pensar si estar rodeado de ese aroma por un mes entero lo obligaría a salir a la calle y comenzar a asesinar personas. En el peor de los casos.

Justo cuando se preparaba para convencer a Yona de que se rindiera, de que no necesitaban tanto un árbol, ella soltó un pequeño jadeo y se aferró a la chaqueta de Hak.

— _¡Ese!_ —señaló emocionada. El objeto de su adoración era un árbol pequeño _–ni siquiera llegaba a ser del tamaño de Yona, así de pequeño–,_ de un color verde claro y con ramas que parecían más cerca de caerse que de soportar el invierno.

Hak estaba seguro de que tan pronto como comenzaran a ponerle adornos, el árbol se haría pedazos.

Convencido de que Yona había comenzado a alucinar tanto como él por la larga exposición al… _peligroso ambiente navideño_ , tomó la oportunidad como su salida de aquella locura.

— ¡Perfecto! Paguemos y larguémonos de aquí.

Un hacha y unas cuantas cuerdas después, el pino terminó amarrado sobre el auto. Listo para acompañarlos a casa. Dónde se quedaría por el mes entero. Sólo Hak, Yona y el árbol. Y quién sabe cuántos adornos más.

— ¡Esta será la mejor navidad del mundo! —rió Yona, encendiendo la radio y sintonizando con rapidez una estación de canciones pop navideñas.

 _«Tranquilo»_ pensó Hak, _«el mes apenas comienza»._

 **…**

* * *

 **N/A:** Mi contribución al reto "25 days of Christmas" de tumblr _-aunque quizá haga menos de 25-_ para celebrar mi mes favorito y mi fiesta favorita en el universo. También para ahogar con mi espíritu navideño al Grinch de mi vida x3 Y sacarme la espinita de un HakYona Roommates AU **:)**


	2. Adornos

**_Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es de Mizuho Kusanagi._**

* * *

 **~Days of Christmas**

…

 _2\. Adornos_

…

A la mañana siguiente, Yona despierta temprano y llena de energía.

El pino la espera en el centro de la sala y la pelirroja se toma unos minutos para planear _dónde_ acomodará todo.

Mueve el sofá, pone un nuevo mantel _–rojo–_ en la mesa y le encuentra el lugar _perfecto_ al árbol. En una esquina, junto a la ventana. Anota mentalmente un: "conseguir cortinas navideñas".

Se da cuenta entonces de que Hak no se despertó a pesar de todo el ruido que causó la pequeña mudanza. Yona no le da mucha importancia, pensando que en verdad debió haberse cansado.

Limpia el desastre que causó y saca una caja de cartón de su habitación. De la misma salen varias esferas, luces navideñas y un poco de escarcha.

Tarareando una canción se dedica a colocar los adornos en el árbol, teniendo mucho cuidado de no dejar caer ninguna delicada esfera de cristal y… fallando un poco.

Unos cuantos minutos después, el pino está _casi_ listo _–sólo falta la estrella–_ y Yona se encuentra completamente satisfecha con sus habilidades de decoración.

Tiene que detenerse a sí misma para no correr a la habitación de Hak y despertarlo para que vea los resultados. Ella sabe que sería menos peligroso despertar a un oso en plena hibernación.

Cerca del mediodía, Hak sale de su habitación finalmente. Aun en pijama, arrastrando los pies y luciendo más que terrible.

Observa las luces parpadeantes y las esferas que adornan el árbol así como las cajas que Yona tiene esparcidas por todo el lugar.

La mira con una expresión miserable y luego exclama:

—Tu navidad me enfermó.

Yona sólo resopla en respuesta.

 **…**


	3. Naranjas

**_Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es de Mizuho Kusanagi._**

* * *

 **~Days of Christmas**

…

 _3\. Naranjas_

…

Hak arrastró varias cobijas y una almohada al sofá de la sala, dispuesto a crear un fuerte y defender sus dominios.

Desafortunadamente, no pudo poner mucha resistencia. Sólo pudo dedicarse a toser, estornudar y gastarse todos los pañuelos del lugar.

Yona lo había fulminado con una mirada, pero se había abstenido de soltarle un _«Te lo dije»_ que en verdad se merecía. Ella sólo continuó limpiando a su alrededor y tras un rato, tomó sus llaves y salió del departamento.

¡Oh! ¡Que crueles podían ser algunas chicas! En especial, una tan _pequeña_.

Hak pasó su tarde entonces durmiendo a ratos y al despertar, prestándole atención al televisor frente a él.

No tenía descanso siquiera al ver sus series favoritas, la navidad estaba por todos lados, en películas, en programas, en comerciales.

Maldito capitalismo. Más maldito cuando notó que el control remoto estaba _demasiado_ lejos y él era _demasiado_ flojo para tomarlo.

Yona volvió unas _¿horas?_ después, encontrando a Hak justo donde lo había dejado.

—Te traje un regalo —anunció, dejando una bolsa de papel junto a él y continuando hasta la cocina.

Hak metió la mano a la bolsa con curiosidad, encontrándose con algo frío y redondo. Tuvo que ponerlo justo frente a sus ojos para identificar el regalo.

— ¿Naranjas? —preguntó, confundido.

—Y medicina, si buscas más adentro.

—Odio las naranjas —gimió el chico.

— ¿Tanto como odias abrigarte? Calla y cómetelas. Si eres un niño bueno te prepararé un poco de sopa.

— ¡Seré bueno, pero no me amenaces así! —bromeó, tosiendo un poco al terminar su frase.

Yona le sacó la lengua, aliviada de que Hak al menos se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para bromear.

Quizá no _tan_ aliviada.

 **…**


	4. Cómodos

**_Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es de Mizuho Kusanagi._**

* * *

 **~Days of Christmas**

…

 _4\. Cómodos_

…

— ¿Puedo sentarme? —preguntó Yona, con una cobija purpura en una mano y una almohada rosada en la otra.

Hak le hizo espacio en el sillón. Era su tercer día de enfermedad y gracias a los cuidados de Yona – _léase: amenazas_ – se sentía mucho mejor.

Comenzaron sentándose uno en cada esquina, defendiendo sus almohadas y cobijándose casi como esquimales debido al frío clima. De cualquier modo, eso no duró mucho. Conforme las películas los emocionaban o disgustaban, fueron moviéndose hasta encontrarse al centro del sofá, compartiendo su calor y uno que otro comentario.

Las películas, tristemente, eran las mismas que habían visto en años pasados. Unas eran incluso de su infancia. Podían recitar algunos diálogos de memoria, sin embargo, ninguno de ellos propuso hacer alguna otra cosa. Estaban demasiado cómodos para querer hacer nada más.

Tomaron algunos bocadillos de la cocina _–altos en azúcar, para mantener el calor_ – y continuaron su tarde de flojera y malas películas.

De un momento a otro, la cabeza de Yona terminó recargada en el hombro de Hak, y conforme el sueño le ganaba, ella terminó recostada sobre su torso, profundamente dormida.

No lo molestó, con el paso de los años se había acostumbrado a terminar siendo la almohada de Yona si la situación lo ameritaba. Él mismo, para molestarla, solía usarla como reposabrazos de vez en cuando.

Así de buenos amigos eran, además Hak no creía que hubiera nada más cómodo que pasar una tarde entera con su Yona en el sillón.

 _«Excepto, quizá, pasarla en una cama.»_

Hak se golpeó mentalmente ante el pensamiento y se dedicó más a enfocarse en la mala película frente a ellos y menos en la durmiente chica en su torso.

O en cosas peores.

 **…**


	5. Estrella

**_Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es de Mizuho Kusanagi._**

* * *

 **~Days of Christmas**

…

 _5\. Estrella_

…

—Te quiero pedir un favor… —comenzó Yona. Hak estaba lo suficientemente mejor _–y hambriento–_ como para preparar hot cakes aquella mañana.

—No me disfrazaré de Santa.

— ¡No iba a…! No es _eso_ —rió Yona, Hak levantó una ceja pero la pelirroja simplemente corrió a su habitación y volvió unos minutos después, con algo escondido detrás de la espalda.

—Sé que te _encantó_ mi decoración navideña, te conozco tan bien que ni siquiera tienes que decirlo, y está casi lista, pero sólo falta esto.

Yona le mostró una estrella dorada, llena de brillos y espirales.

—En casa era papá quien la ponía y ahora quiero que lo hagas tú… no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, pero si aceptas me estarás prometiendo que harás todo lo posible para que ésta navidad sea inolvidable para ambos.

Hak no contestó nada, lo que causó que las mejillas de Yona enrojecieran un poco y ella comenzara a balbucear.

—Es decir, no sólo para _ambos,_ también para Yoon y Kija y los demás… _¿Sabes?_ Es tonto, podría…

Hak rodeó las manos de Yona con las suyas, sorprendiendo a la chica y dejándola sin habla.

—Será un honor para mí hacerlo, Yona.

La chica le dedicó una gran sonrisa y lo empujó suavemente hacia el árbol.

— ¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo! —cantó.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora?

Ella asintió, emocionada, y tras un largo suspiro, Hak caminó hasta el árbol y colocó la brillante estrella en la punta. Un flash lo cegó unos segundos y el chico se giró hacia Yona con incredulidad.

— ¿Me… me tomaste una foto?

 _— ¡Nop!_

 **…**


	6. Galletas de jengibre

**_Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es de Mizuho Kusanagi._**

* * *

 **~Days of Christmas**

…

 _6._ _Galletas de jengibre_

…

Hak abrió el horno, del cual salió un agradable aroma a canela y jengibre. Yona, escondida detrás de él, le pasó los guantes y el chico sacó una charola de adentro, poniéndola sobre la estufa.

Los dos observaron entonces los resultados de la preparación de Yona.

— ¿Se… derritieron? —preguntó Hak, confundido.

— ¡Te dije! No sé qué hice mal…

El chico tomó una galleta con cuidado, no tenía la consistencia de una galleta, pero tampoco estaba cruda. No olía mal, pero su apariencia no era del todo apetecible.

—Huele muy bien —admitió Hak con pesar.

— ¿Podríamos intentar comerlas? —sugirió Yona.

Hak asintió, pasándole una galleta a la pelirroja y llevándose la que aun sostenía a la boca. Ambos mordieron la _galleta_ con un poco de reticencia _,_ haciendo gestos de desagrado al comerla.

—No sé qué pasó, Yoon me dio la receta, la seguí paso a paso, Hak… ¡Arruiné la navidad!

—No está _tan_ mal —aceptó Hak—, de hecho sabe muy bien, _princesa…_

—No mientas —le gruñó Yona.

Con un suspiro, el chico colocó las galletas mordidas en la bandeja, levantando después a Yona del suelo y sentándola sobre la encimera.

—Te propongo algo —comenzó, ignorando la mirada extrañada de su amiga—: un día antes de navidad compraremos galletas de jengibre en el supermercado y durante la cena de nochebuena les diremos a todos que las preparaste tú.

—Yoon sabrá la verdad.

—Pero Yoon no es un hablador y no le dirá a nadie. Los demás ni siquiera notarán la diferencia.

—Acepto con una condición: las decoraremos nosotros —dijo Yona después de pensarlo unos segundos.

—Bien, pero el betún también será comprado.

Yona rió, para después darle un golpe en el hombro.

—Como quieras, ahora bájame de aquí —resopló, ofendida.

 **…**


	7. Intercambio

**_Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es de Mizuho Kusanagi._**

* * *

 **~Days of Christmas**

…

 _7\. Intercambio_

…

Yona estaba sentada en el centro del circulo, sacudiendo un gorro navideño que tenía en las manos.

—Meterán una mano al sombrero de Santa y sacarán un nombre, que será la persona a la que le regalarán algo en navidad. ¿Listos?

Los seis chicos que la acompañaban asintieron y fueron sacando uno a uno un papel de su improvisada bolsa.

La última en sacar un papel fue Yona, quien al leerlo sonrió y lo guardó bien en su bolsillo. Puso el gorro de Santa sobre la cabeza de Zeno.

—No podrán decir a quién les tocó regalarle hasta la cena de navidad, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡Por supuesto, Yona querida! —sonrió Jae-Ha, los demás lo secundaron.

—Bien, debo ir a buscar a Lili pero los veré después de clases —anunció Yona tras escuchar sus afirmaciones y despidiéndose de ellos con una mano.

Cuando Hak se aseguró de que la pelirroja estaba lo suficientemente lejos, comenzó: —Le regalaré a Kija.

—Yo a Yona —sonrió Jae-Ha, lanzándole una mirada sugestiva a Hak.

—Me tocó regalarle a Zeno —dijo Yoon, lo que hizo saltar al pequeño rubio junto a él.

— ¡Zeno quiere comida!

—Ya habrá comida, Zeno. Pídeme una cosa que necesites —lo regañó.

— ¿Más comida?

—N-no deberíamos, Yona _dijo… —_ comenzó Kija, con preocupación.

—No le diremos a _Yona_ —explicó Jae-Ha.

—Aun así, no es… ¿no es mentirle?

—Adivinaré —interrumpió Hak—: ¿Me regalarás a mí?

— ¡No! —contestó Kija, levantándose y huyendo del lugar.

—Déjenlo tranquilo, no les dirá nada —les advirtió Yoon, mientras veían al peliblanco correr lejos de ellos.

—Bueno —continuó Jae-Ha, centrando toda su atención en Hak— ¿Alguna sugerencia sobre qué regalarle a Yona, Hak?

—Un unicornio —contestó el aludido.

—No lo sé, pensaba algo más… _personal._ ¿Por casualidad sabes su talla de ropa interior?

Antes de que Hak pudiera hacerle algo, el peliverde recibió un fuerte golpe de parte del _shinai_ de Shin-Ah.

— ¡Shin-Ah! Estoy _investigando_ —se quejó Jae-Ha.

— ¿Quieres morir antes de navidad?

—Me gusta el peligro —contestó, recibiendo otro golpe en la cabeza.

—Gracias, Shin-Ah —suspiró Hak.

 **…**


	8. Compras

**_Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es de Mizuho Kusanagi._**

* * *

 **~Days of Christmas**

…

 _8\. Compras_

…

Rodeada de estantes, repisas e incluso canastas llenas de libros, Yona duda.

Los títulos son variados, dividiéndose en ficción y no ficción. Ella sabe que si fuera una visita para comprarse algo, la ficción seria la respuesta. Pero tratándose de Yoon, es complicado.

 _¿Un libro de cocina?_ Yoon es sin duda el mejor cocinero que Yona conoce, incluso que los que su padre suele contratar. Quizá él ya sepa cómo hacer comida italiana… quizá se espante si Yona le regala algo sobre cómo preparar mariscos. ¿Chocolate? _¿Postres?_ ¿Amor por las ensaladas?

Yona se rinde y pasa a la siguiente sección. Y la siguiente, la siguiente, otra más y vuelve a repasarlas. ¿Qué preferirá Yoon? ¿Un libro de psicología? _¿Historia?_ ¿Arte, comunicación o matemáticas?

¿Auto ayuda? Ese parece más adecuado para Yona en esos momentos.

…

Hak la ve salir de la librería con una pequeña bolsa. Es justo a tiempo, él la estuvo esperando afuera por una hora y estaba a punto de entrar y sacarla por la fuerza.

— ¿Terminaste? —le pregunta.

—Compré la versión infantil del mago de Oz y un separa libros con imán.

—Estoy seguro de que a Yoon le encantará.

—No es cierto —se queja—. Es horrible, no sé qué regalarle.

El chico suspira – _le pasa mucho por esas fechas, aparentemente–_ y la lleva hasta una papelería. No se da cuenta de que están tomados de la mano hasta que van a medio camino, pero disimula que así lo quiso desde el inicio.

Se detienen frente a las tarjetas de felicitación y el chico le entrega una, la primera que encuentra con motivo navideño.

—Dale esto y el dinero que planeabas gastar. Le encantará.

La tarjeta recita un sencillo «Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo», y Yona sabe que más que cualquier regalo que pudiera hacerle, Yoon apreciará gastar el dinero en lo que le plazca.

— ¿Cómo lo haces? Siempre sabes que hacer, Hak.

—Te conozco, Yona. Y conozco a nuestros amigos. Sé que te darías cuenta de que esto es lo mejor… en algunos días. Cuando dejaras de preocuparte.

—Lo sé. Sólo… sólo quiero que todo sea perfecto —admite, dedicándole una sonrisa soñadora. Hak piensa, irónicamente, en que siempre que está cerca de Yona no sabe qué hacer.

Pero ella no tiene porque saberlo.

…

Cuando Yona va a pagar, Hak escribe un mensaje rápido:

«Conseguí que Yona te dé el dinero, como querías. Tú encárgate de mantener a Jae-Ha lejos de Victoria's Secret y estaremos a mano.»

La respuesta de Yoon no tarda mucho en llegar: «¡Hecho! Lo ataré si es necesario.»

 **…**


	9. Envoltura

**_Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es de Mizuho Kusanagi._**

* * *

 **~Days of Christmas**

…

 _9\. Envoltura_

…

Hak reunió todos los materiales que necesitaba: cinta adhesiva, papel de regalo y un moño. Su obsequio para Kija estaba metido dentro de una caja de cartón, por lo que el chico se dedicó a enredarlo.

Rodeó la caja con el papel, dándose cuenta de que sobraba un pedazo enorme del mismo. Lo cortó, para después notar que no había tomado en cuenta los lados de la caja.

Tiró el papel inservible a la basura y volvió a comenzar.

—Estás usando demasiada cinta —le advirtió Yona.

— ¿Eso es malo?

—Un poco, quizá Kija termine de abrirlo el próximo año.

Una enorme sonrisa cruzó los labios de Hak, antes de enredar el regalo con más cinta innecesaria.

Yona sólo rodó los ojos.

— ¿Qué le regalarás? —preguntó Yona de pronto, con curiosidad.

—Fotos tuyas.

Hak observó el resultado de su esfuerzo: era notable que tenía _demasiada_ cinta, había picos extraños de papel en cada esquina y dobleces complicados por doquier. Puso un moño blanco arriba del regalo con un gesto de hastío y lo colocó debajo del árbol, para no ser tocado hasta la víspera de navidad.

— ¿Es en serio?

Él la miró, fingiendo indignación y exclamando: — ¿En verdad crees que haría eso?

El chico le dedicó una sonrisa perversa y después desapareció dentro de su habitación. Tras unos segundos de indecisión, Yona se acercó al árbol y tomó el regalo, sacudiéndolo para intentar descifrar lo que tenía adentro.

— ¡Eso es trampa! —gritó Hak.

 **…**


	10. Canción

**_Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es de Mizuho Kusanagi._**

* * *

 **~Days of Christmas**

…

 _10\. Canción_

…

* * *

 _ **N/A:** Se recomienda escuchar la canción: Baby it's cold outside - Glee (aunque no es necesario) Advertencia: súper cursi _ :)

* * *

 _—Por favor._

—Estás ebria.

—Hak, sólo probé el vino.

—Lo que me demuestra tu poca tolerancia al alcohol.

Ella se veía hermosa, con un vestido azul oscuro y un puchero en los labios. A Hak le era _imposible_ dejar de molestarla.

—Adoro esta canción, Hak —agregó ella, dando un pequeño tirón a la camisa negra de Hak.

Él sonríe, las notas de piano llenando la habitación y acallando las demás conversaciones.

— ¿Y yo debo sufrir por eso?

La frente de Yona se frunce y sus labios forman una línea apretada para después intentar alejarse de él. Su señal de _"Suficiente"._

Antes de que ella se aleje, de que su enojo crezca y deje de hablarle por unos cuantos días, Hak toma su mano y, siguiendo un impulso, los guía a la pista de baile.

En un parpadeo, Yona se encuentra meciéndose suavemente junto a Hak, con una de sus manos en su cintura y la otra firmemente entrelazada a la de ella. Es entonces y sólo entonces cuando la chica se da cuenta de lo _muy_ embarazosa que es la situación.

La pelirroja trata de esconder su rubor enterrando su rostro en el pecho de Hak, mientras disfruta del momento, después de todo, en _verdad_ le encanta esa canción.

Hak empeora las cosas entonces, comenzando a cantar en voz baja, casi en un susurro que termina llegando a los oídos de Yona.

— _Oh, I wish I knew how… to break this spell…_

Incluso cuando Hak deja de cantar y la canción termina, el rubor no abandona el rostro de Yona.

—Gracias —susurra Yona, su enojo largamente olvidado.

Hak le sonríe de vuelta y busca una excusa para alejarse. Pasa el resto de la noche pensando si bailar con ella así fue la mejor decisión.

Cuando se reúnen de nuevo para irse a casa y Yona le dedica una sonrisa enorme, Hak decide que si lo fue.

 **…**


	11. Patinaje sobre hielo

**_Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es de Mizuho Kusanagi._**

* * *

 **~Days of Christmas**

…

 _11\. Patinaje sobre hielo_

…

Yona observa los zapatos, o mejor dicho patines, que tardo cinco minutos en atarse. Son blancos y grandes, tienen una enorme navaja en lugar de suela y son incómodamente pesados.

Ella camina como pingüino unos cuantos metros hasta llegar a la pista de hielo, donde Hak la espera.

O donde _debía_ esperarla… el chico se encuentra lejos de ella, patinando con gracia, girando y haciendo formas increíbles sobre el hielo.

Impresionada, Yona decide que no puede ser _tan_ difícil y se decide a entrar.

Estaba equivocada.

Apenas al pisar el hielo, la gravedad parece conspirar en su contra y decidirse a no dejarla despegarse del suelo jamás.

Yona tiene que aferrarse entonces a la barandilla alrededor de la pista, por su seguridad y la de todas las personas en ella.

Tras un tiempo sus pies comienzan a sentirse fríos y húmedos, aunque Yona sabe bien que no están mojados en absoluto. Sus piernas se congelan, a pesar de que tiene puesto un pantalón más que calientito.

Sus manos se cansan de agarrarse con todas sus fuerzas a la fría barandilla y se cansa rápidamente de ver a Hak lucirse en medio de la pista.

 _¿Acaso el chico era un patinador olímpico y ella nunca se enteró?_

—Vamos, princesa —la llama de pronto, intentando tomar su mano y llevarla a patinar junto a él.

—N-no… no es buena idea —le advierte Yona.

—Vamos, te ayudaré.

Yona quiere resistirse, pero él se ve tan feliz que no puede decirle que no. Toma su mano y suelta finalmente lo único que la mantuvo de pie por la última hora.

Unos pocos metros más adelante, ella cae sobre su trasero, arrastrando a Hak al piso con ella.

—Te lo advertí —se queja ella.

—No creí que fueras tan mala, me sorprendiste —ríe él.

—Vete y sigue impresionando chicas con tus habilidades de patinaje.

— ¿Así que te impresioné, eh?

— ¡Presumido! —Yona resopla, levantando entre ellos una pequeña nube de vapor. Hak ríe otra vez.

—Me quedaré sentado aquí contigo, si no te molesta. Es bueno estar del lado de los malos patinadores de vez en cuando.

La pelirroja lo fulmina con la mirada y señala sus patines.

—Puedo matarte con mis zapatos, recuérdalo.

 **…**

* * *

 **N/A:** Malas noticias: me quedé sin prompts ;w; por lo cual les agradecería si fueran buenos y me sugirieran algunos x.x

Buenas noticias: los prompts que usaré el 24 y 25 respectivamente son "Cena de navidad" y "Muérdago" _(es decir: ¡Beso!)_ *w*

¡Felices fiestas a todos!


	12. Santa Claus

**_Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es de Mizuho Kusanagi._**

* * *

 **~Days of Christmas**

…

 _12\. Santa Claus (sugerido por Sofitkm)_

…

— ¿Por qué tenemos que usar estos suéteres? —Se quejó Jae-Ha, jalando el cuello de su adorable suéter rojo con la cabeza de un reno al frente.

—Yona los compró para nosotros —contestó Kija, aunque su respuesta sonó más como una pregunta.

—Me gustan, son calientitos —admitió Zeno y Shin-Ah junto a él asintió con la cabeza.

—No son tan horribles —dijo Yoon.

—No, no lo son. Ni siquiera ellos son capaces de opacar mi belleza —aclaró Jae-Ha—. Mi pregunta es: ¿Por qué el de Hak es diferente?

Cinco pares de ojos se dirigieron entonces al aludido, quien los miró sin entender.

—Es Santa —dijo Shin-Ah.

— ¿Por qué no eres un reno como nosotros, Hak? —se quejó el peliverde de nuevo.

—Tengo ciertos privilegios, ojos caídos —sonrió Hak.

—Hak no quería usar un suéter… así que Yona prometió pagarle- —comenzó a explicar Shin-Ah, siendo interrumpido por Jae-Ha.

— ¡¿Te pagó?! ¿Cuánto? ¿Por qué?

—Ella _realmente_ quería que viniera. Y cuánto me pagó es secreto.

Jae-Ha continuó refunfuñando en voz baja, así que los demás continuaron hablando sobre lo _no_ _horribles_ que eran los suéteres.

—Esta muestra de favoritismo no me gusta para nada. Iré a quejarme con Yona —anunció Jae-Ha unos minutos después.

— ¿Quejarte de qué? —preguntó Yona acercándose a ellos, saludó a todos con un gesto de la mano y notó con confusión que Hak esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

— ¡¿Eres la señora Claus?! —Casi gritó Jae-Ha, dejándose caer al piso de rodillas.

—Sí —dijo Yona—, ¿qué pasa?

—Jae-Ha siente que Hak es tu amigo favorito —le explicó Zeno, mientras Shin-Ah colocaba una bufanda sobre la cabeza de Jae-Ha y Kija observaba todo nerviosamente.

—Bueno, Hak es mi mejor amigo…

— ¡No me lastimes más, Yona! —lloró Jae-Ha dramáticamente.

— ¡Deja de ser un llorón! —lo regañó Yoon.

Tras unos cuantos gritos y lágrimas más, Yona logró convencer a Jae-Ha de que a todos los quería por igual _–o al menos eso creía–_ y la pelirroja decidió entonces que el próximo año conseguiría suéteres sin ningún adorno.

 **…**

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Recuerdan que Hak había dicho que no sería Santa? Sí, sólo lo hizo para molestar al pobre e indefenso Jae-Ha xD

Mil gracias a Sofitkm, Guest, mutemuia, Sarahi Flores y a skarlett northman por sus ideas de prompts :D Hak Claus los visitará esta navidad :)


	13. Pastorela

**_Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es de Mizuho Kusanagi._**

* * *

 **~Days of Christmas**

…

 _13\. Pastorela (sugerido por skarllet northman)_

…

—Esto no parece una buena idea —dijo Kija, vestido completamente de blanco y con unas enormes alas adornando su espalda.

— ¿Por qué no? —sonrió Jae-Ha, jugando con su larga y puntiaguda cola roja. Él estaba vestido de rojo y tenía unos cuernos del mismo color sobre la cabeza— Me veo mucho mejor que en Halloween.

—A mí me gustan los disfraces —aceptó Zeno. El rubio, junto a Yoon y a Shin-Ah tenían puestas túnicas con adornos dorados, además de dos coronas y un turbante. Eran los tres reyes magos.

—Siempre supe que un papel de la realeza me quedaría perfecto —rió Yoon, acomodándose la corona.

Shin-Ah estaba junto a ellos, y no parecía molestarle el hecho de que el turbante le quedaba enorme y le cubría hasta los ojos.

— ¿Qué eres tú, Hak?

—Un carpintero.

Jae-Ha comenzó a reírse, pero se detuvo al observar el disfraz de Yona.

—Espera, ¿eres José? ¿Y Yona es María? ¿Qué se traen ustedes con los disfraces a juego?

—Soy la única chica que conocen —se quejó Yona.

—Además, si lo quieres ver así, Kija y tú tienen disfraces a juego también —agregó Hak.

— ¡Por eso no me parece una buena idea! —lloró Kija.

— ¡No lo entienden! —Dijo Yona— En una pastorela se representa el nacimiento de Jesús. Nosotros somos los personajes y actuaríamos para entretener a las personas.

—Pero no tenemos un bebé Jesús —observó Yoon.

— ¿Robaremos un bebé? —susurró Zeno, más con emoción que con horror.

— ¡No robaremos un bebé! —gritó Yona, atrayendo más atención de la que deseaba.

—Yona, ni siquiera somos cristianos —le recordó Hak mientras jugaba con su bastón de madera, obteniendo una mirada fulminante de la pelirroja.

—Yo conozco un bebé… se llama Ao —dijo Shin-Ah.

—Ustedes no tienen espíritu navideño —se quejó Yona, haciendo un puchero.

— ¿Por qué Hak tenía que ser José? Yo podría ser José —refunfuñaba Jae-Ha.

—De hecho, tu disfraz es bastante acorde contigo —le dijo Yoon.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, eres un diablo muy bueno —agregó Zeno.

— ¡Basta! Me ruborizo. Cállense o los mandaré al infierno.

Junto a él, Kija el ángel susurró: _—Demasiado_ bueno.

 **…**


	14. Villancicos

**_Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es de Mizuho Kusanagi._**

* * *

 **~Days of Christmas**

…

 _14\. Villancicos (sugerido por Sofitkm)_

…

— ¡Vamos! ¡Será divertido! —le prometió Yona a los seis chicos frente a ella. Se había rendido con su idea de organizar una pastorela junto a ellos, pero una nueva idea había llegado: Cantar villancicos.

—Yo ya dije que sí —sonrió Kija, con emoción y un suave rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

— ¡Yo también! —rió Zeno.

—Yo lo haré si todos lo hacen —anunció Yoon, mirando a los tres chicos restantes.

Shin-Ah demostró su decisión asintiendo con la cabeza y Jae-Ha se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Qué obtendré a cambio? —Masculló Jae-Ha, causando que Hak rodara los ojos.

— ¿Nos divertiremos todos? —contestó Yona, insegura.

—Es posible. ¿Y si me pagas como hiciste con Hak? —dijo Jae-Ha sin rodeos.

Yona se ruborizó completamente, mirando de forma acusadora a Hak. Jae-Ha levantó una ceja ante el intercambio.

—Eso. ¿Qué significa _eso_?

—Tae-Jun —dijo Hak de pronto— es un vecino que pretende a Yona. Es incluso más antipático que yo y detesta la navidad. Yona me prometió que si usaba estos _adorables_ suéteres y cantaba villancicos con ustedes, la primera parada seria en casa de Tae-Jun sólo para torturarlo un poco.

— ¿Tae-Jun? —preguntó Kija.

—No es tan malo —dijo Yona—. Sólo es… persistente.

—Es un idiota —gruñó Hak.

Jae-Ha pareció pensarlo por unos momentos, no creía del todo que Yona no le pagara dinero a Hak… o algo más, ¿era el asunto de un pretendiente lo suficientemente vergonzoso como para que Yona se pusiera así?

—Está bien —dijo Jae-Ha, haciendo saltar a Yona y a Zeno de alegría. De cualquier modo era bueno que ese tal Tae-Jun supiera que Yona no estaba sola.

 **…**

Aquella tarde Tae-Jun abrió la puerta de su casa para encontrarse con un coro de villancicos. Había estado dispuesto a correrlos hasta que vio a la pequeña Yona cantando al frente.

Todos tenían suéteres a juego, pero sin duda Yona era la que lo lucía mejor de todos ellos.

Entonces, y sólo entonces, notó algo extraño en la fila de cuatro chicos detrás de Yona. Estaba conformada por Hak, un chico peliverde, un albino y un chico de pelo azul cuyo gorro de Santa le cubría hasta los ojos.

Los tres chicos a los cuales si les podía ver el rostro parecían estarlo apuñalando con la mirada, lo cual era extraño tomando en cuenta que cantaban _"Noche de Paz"._

Tae-Jun no pudo apartar la mirada de los chicos que parecían a punto de saltar sobre él si se descuidaba y en menos tiempo de lo que pensó, la canción había terminado.

— ¡Feliz navidad, Tae-Jun! —se despidió Yona y ellos abandonaron su pórtico con la misma rapidez en que habían llegado.

El chico cerró la puerta, con la confusión marcando su rostro. Lo pensó unos minutos, intentando descifrar qué diablos había pasado. Sin embargo, sólo pudo llegar a una conclusión:

—Odio la navidad.

 **…**


	15. Chocolate caliente

**_Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es de Mizuho Kusanagi._**

* * *

 **~Days of Christmas**

…

 _15\. Chocolate caliente (sugerido por qurz058)_

…

— ¿Estás cocinando? —preguntó Yona al entrar al departamento.

—Sí —respondió Hak.

La pelirroja dejó sus llaves y su abrigo en una mesita junto a la puerta e inhaló el más que agradable aroma que inundaba el lugar.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

— ¡No! —rió Hak, fingiendo alarmarse.

— ¡Malo! —lo regañó Yona.

—Me perdonarás cuando haya terminado —le prometió el chico. Yona se quitó las botas cubiertas de nieve y se hizo un lugar en el mullido sofá, buscando calentarse.

—Más te vale —bromeó Yona de vuelta, encendiendo el televisor.

Rodeada de cobijas calientitas y un dulce olor, Yona comenzó a dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

—Aquí está —le dijo Hak, colocando una humeante taza frente a ella y despertándola.

—Oh, gracias —le sonrió ella al tomarla, con la voz aún rasposa por el sueño.

Tomó un gran sorbo de la bebida, disfrutando del cremoso y azucarado sabor que su vaso de chocolate caliente le ofrecía.

— ¡Hak! ¡Es delicioso! —gimió ella, recibiendo una mirada extrañada de Hak.

Lo miró por encima de su taza de chocolate, interrogándolo con la mirada pero él no pareció entenderla.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó finalmente.

El chico señaló su boca y con el mismo aire de seriedad dijo: —Tienes un bigote de crema batida.

Yona intentó usar la servilleta que acompañaba su bebida pero antes de que se diera cuenta, Hak le limpiaba la crema batida con el pulgar.

Ella lo miró con sorpresa y un leve rubor cubriendo sus mejillas, que no hizo más que aumentar cuando Hak se llevó la crema a la boca.

— _¿Qué?_ —fue el turno del chico de preguntar.

—Y- _yo_ … ¡Yo iba a comerme _eso_!

—Parece que fuiste demasiado lenta —le dijo Hak, dedicándole una sonrisa enorme y después tomando un enorme trago de su taza de chocolate.

— ¿Crees que sólo porque preparas tazas de chocolate caliente _perfectas_ podrás robarme la crema batida que me ofreciste? —comenzó Yona— Es lo más injusto que he visto-

—Todo el chocolate que preparé es tuyo.

— ¡Perdonado!

 **…**

* * *

 **N/A:** Millones de gracias a qurz058 por el prompt :D


	16. Betún

**_Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es de Mizuho Kusanagi._**

* * *

 **~Days of Christmas**

…

 _16\. Betún_

…

El contenido de dos bolsas de galletas fue esparcido sobre la mesa de la cocina. Algunas tenían forma de casa o estrella, otras de ángel o de árbol de navidad y las más simpáticas eran hombres de jengibre.

Hak había conseguido también betún de colores completamente festivos: rojo, verde y blanco.

Yona tenía el cabello atado en una coleta baja y un mandil de cocina rojo puesto. A Hak le pareció increíblemente adorable la vestimenta de la pelirroja… pero no se lo dijo.

Pusieron manos a la obra entonces, sentándose a la mesa y comenzando a decorar sus galletas _caseras_ con los materiales que tenían.

—Huelen deliciosas —suspiró Yona, llenando con delicadeza un pino de betún verde.

—Ajá —masculló Hak, llamando la atención de Yona quien no tardó en notar sus mejillas infladas.

— ¡No te las comas! —lo regañó.

—Estaba rota.

—Yo no vi ninguna rota…

Hak tomó una estrella entre sus manos y justo frente al rostro de Yona la partió en dos.

— _¿Ves?_ Defectuosa.

—Eso es trampa —se quejó Yona, deteniendo sus protestas cuando Hak le metió su cuchara con betún en la boca.

A punto de quejarse otra vez, la pelirroja pareció cambiar de opinión al probar el betún y dedicarse a chuparlo completamente de la cuchara.

— ¡Hak, sabe muy bien!

El chico decidió probarlo tomando un poco de betún con el dedo y llevándoselo a la boca.

—Sí, sabe bien —aceptó Hak, para después susurrar:—, pero sabría mejor en ti.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Yona haciendo un gesto extraño. Hak dudó entonces sobre si lo había dicho _demasiado_ fuerte o si la casa estaba muy silenciosa y Yona había alcanzado a escucharlo.

Antes de que pudiera contestar nada, alguien golpeó la puerta.

— ¿Hak? ¿Yona? Soy yo… ¡Traje todo para la cena de mañana!

— ¡Es Yoon! —Susurró Yona, horrorizada— ¡Guarda todo!

 **…**

* * *

 **N/A:** Tan pronto como leí la frase "Este betún sabría mucho mejor en ti" pensé en Son _indirectas-muy-directas_ Hak. No me arrepiento aún. Veremos que piensa Yona ;)

Y como ya casi es tiempo, **¡felices fiestas!** :D


	17. Cena navideña

**_Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es de Mizuho Kusanagi._**

* * *

 **~Days of Christmas**

…

 _17\. Cena navideña_

…

Hak, Shin-Ah y Kija pasaron toda la mañana en la cocina, siguiendo las órdenes de Yoon para la preparación de la cena de navidad.

A Zeno no se le permitió la entrada porque terminaría comiéndose los ingredientes si los demás se distraían, a Jae-Ha porque era demasiado molesto y a Yona porque todos querían que la comida supiera bien.

Al atardecer, cuando la comida estuvo lista, los tres desterrados recibieron la orden de poner la mesa.

Siete platos, vasos y juegos de cubiertos adornaron la mesa entonces, seguidos de un pavo, puré de papa, ensalada, postre de manzana y pan para acompañar.

— ¡Wow Yoon! —dijo Zeno, sorprendido. Y era justificado, la humeante comida soltaba un aroma irresistible y era más que obvio que sabría igual de deliciosa.

Los siete amigos se sentaron a la mesa, sirviéndose y pasándose los complementos con alegría.

— ¡Gracias por la comida! —dijeron a coro, para después comenzar a devorar las delicias que Yoon les había dado.

Comieron la cena navideña más deliciosa que habían probado en sus vidas, soltando ruiditos de aprobación y casi llorando sobre Yoon, quien les gruñó un «¡Sólo coman!» y fue respondido con un «!Sí, mamá!».

Comieron y comieron hasta que no pudieron más, trasladándose a la sala después de terminar.

—Sin ti no seriamos nada, Yoon —dijo Yona, tocándose el vientre con satisfacción y recargando la cabeza en el hombro de Hak.

—Nos moriríamos desnutridos —aceptó Zeno, quien se había tirado sobre la alfombra.

— ¡Sí! —Suspiró Jae-Ha, recargándose en el otro hombro de Hak y siendo empujado unos segundos después.

—Sé que estarían perdidos sin mí —sonrió Yoon—, así que de nada.

— ¿Podemos abrir los regalos ya? —preguntó Zeno de pronto.

— ¿No esperaremos hasta navidad? —se quejó Yona.

—Si puedes levantarte y tomar tu regalo, puedes abrirlo —le dijo Hak a Zeno.

El rubio intentó levantarse, con el vientre aun hinchado por todo lo que había comido. Lo intentó unas pocas veces antes de rendirse y dejarse caer en la alfombra otra vez.

—Podemos esperar hasta navidad —aceptó Zeno.

 **…**


	18. Mañana de navidad

**_Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es de Mizuho Kusanagi._**

* * *

 **~Days of Christmas**

…

 _18\. Mañana de navidad (sugerido por mutemiua)_

…

Hak observó la entrega del regalo de parte de Yona a Yoon desde una esquina de la sala. El chico recibió la tarjeta con dinero quizá exagerando un poco su _"sorpresa",_ pero la pelirroja no pareció notarlo.

— ¡Feliz navidad, Yoon! —le deseó, dándole un fuerte abrazo y perdiéndose el intercambio de miradas cómplices entre Hak y Yoon.

Ahora sólo esperaba que Yoon cumpliera su parte.

—Es mi turno —anunció el chico, tomando del árbol un pequeño regalo envuelto con papel amarillo y entregándoselo a Zeno con una sonrisa.

—Feliz navidad, Zeno.

El pequeño rubio se aseguró de abrazar con fuerza a Yoon antes de abrir su regalo, que resultó ser un libro de cocina fácil el cual Zeno hojeó con interés.

—Las fotos se ven deliciosas —susurró con emoción.

—Si prometes no babear sobre el libro, te ayudaré a cocinar algunos de ellos —rió Yoon.

— ¡Lo prometo! —juró Zeno con una mano sobre el pecho y con la otra tomó de debajo del árbol una bolsa azul con un moño blanco, entregándosela a Shin-Ah y diciéndole: — ¡Feliz navidad, Shin-Ah!

El peliazul la tomó en silencio y sacó de su interior una muy larga bufanda blanca. La sostuvo entre sus manos unos segundos y después comenzó a envolverla alrededor de su cuello, dándole varias vueltas.

—Creo… que le gusta —dijo Kija.

—Es muy larga —observó Yoon.

— ¡Y calientita! —aceptó Zeno, con lo que Shin-Ah concordó asintiendo varias veces.

—Ahora que estoy aquí —comenzó Jae-Ha, entrando a la habitación—, es mi turno.

— ¿De entregar tu regalo? —preguntó Yona.

— ¿De decirnos dónde estabas? —siguió Hak.

—No, de que me den _mi_ regalo. Vamos, ¿Quién fue el afortunado?

Kija se levantó del sofá gruñendo en voz baja y tomó el regalo más grande debajo del árbol. Era una caja rectangular y plana envuelta en papel verde brillante. Jae-Ha lo recibió con emoción.

—Gracias, querido Kija.

El peliverde se deshizo del moño, del papel y finalmente sacó de la caja un gran espejo.

—Es… hermoso —sollozó Jae-Ha, recibiendo miradas confusas de casi todos sus amigos y una cansada de parte de Kija.

— ¿Feliz navidad? —le deseó Kija, consciente de que Jae-Ha no le ponía atención a nada más que su reflejo.

—Mi regalo —dijo Hak de pronto, entregándole a Kija una caja adornada con un enorme moño blanco—. Ábrelo hasta que estés lejos de Yona.

— ¡Oye! —se quejó la aludida.

Jae-Ha se levantó de su lugar, levantando de la pila de regalos una bolsa roja y ofreciéndosela a Yona.

—Feliz navidad, Yona querida —dijo, esbozando una gran sonrisa que no hizo más que preocupar a Hak.

Aun así, decidió poner toda su fe en que Yoon habría logrado alejar a Jae-Ha de cualquier regalo inapropiado que cruzara por su desviada mente.

La pelirroja metió la mano a la bolsa y sacó de ella una prenda de color azul fuerte.

— ¿Un vestido? —preguntó con sorpresa, salvando a Hak de sufrir un infarto— Me encanta. Gracias, Jae-Ha.

—De nada, linda. Fue un esfuerzo mío y de Shin-Ah.

Hak intentó descifrar lo que Jae-Ha quiso decir, y antes de darse cuenta, Shin-Ah se acercó a él ofreciéndole una bolsa de regalo color negro.

Aunque la bolsa no tuviera ningún adorno ni su tamaño fuera sospechoso, Hak se temía lo que había adentro.

—…navidad, Hak —alcanzó a escuchar a Shin-Ah decir.

Su regalo, esfuerzo de Shin-Ah y Jae-Ha quemaba entre sus manos. No quería verlo, ni pensar, ni imaginar que tan malvado había sido Jae-Ha.

—Combina con el vestido de Yona, querido Hak. Puedes agradecerme después —le guiñó Jae-Ha. Y esa simple frase logró desatar la imaginación de Hak.

A prendas de encaje oscuras que harían un contraste perfecto con la blanca piel de la pelirroja… y rápidamente, cuando Hak pudo obligarse a pensar por sí mismo, se dedicó a idear maneras despiadadas para asesinar a Jae-Ha.

— ¿Alguien quiere ponche? —desvió la conversación, huyendo hacia la cocina y llevándose su _obsequio_ con él.

 **…**


	19. Muérdago

**_Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es de Mizuho Kusanagi._**

* * *

 **~Days of Christmas**

…

 _19\. Muérdago_

…

— ¿Hak? ¿Necesitas ayuda? —le preguntó la persona a la que menos deseaba contestarle preguntas en esos momentos.

—No, estoy bien.

— ¿Seguro? —insistió Yona.

—Sí.

—Mentiroso. Para empezar, ni siquiera tenemos ponche…

Hak recargó los codos en la barra y enterró su rostro entre sus manos.

—Por eso la navidad apesta —masculló, casi seguro de que Yona no lo escucharía, pero al parecer no fue así.

—Creí… creí que había sido buena… creí que nos estábamos divirtiendo…

Hak soltó un suspiro, preocupando más a Yona sin querer.

— ¿Tan malo fue su regalo? No creí que fueras así, Hak. Me esforcé mucho para que-

—Yona, no… —interrumpió Hak, pero Yona se limitó a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido. El chico tomo ambas manos de Yona entre las suyas y las colocó frente a su rostro.

—Esta ha sido una navidad buena, a pesar de que me arrastraras por toda la ciudad y tu espíritu navideño a veces fuera más grande que tú. Fue buena no sólo por la celebración, sino porque he estado contigo. Eso es lo más importante para mí.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa, y Hak siguió hablando antes de que pudiera contestar.

—Es sólo que a veces, más veces de las que debería, me gustaría torturar a Jae-Ha hasta que no vuelva a sonreír jamás.

—Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te regaló?

—No importa.

Yona buscó a su alrededor, dispuesta a averiguar qué había sido el regalo por sí misma. Terminó encontrándolo en el lugar que menos habría esperado.

— ¿Escondiste el regalo sobre la repisa?

—En la repisa más alta. Donde no lo alcanzaras, princesa. Ahora volvamos a la sala antes de que ellos quemen el edificio.

Yona desvió la mirada del regalo con reticencia, pero al final comenzó a caminar junto a Hak hacía la sala.

— ¡Alto! —Gritó Jae-Ha tan pronto como Hak y Yona pusieron un pie en la habitación. Los dos detuvieron su avanzar inmediatamente y observaron al peliverde con confusión.

—Zeno, ¿te importaría decirme debajo de qué están parados nuestros queridos Hak y Yona?

— ¿De la puerta?

— ¡Error! Shin-Ah, ¿podrías decirnos qué es?

—Una planta… con bayas.

—Gracias por intentar… ¿Kija? Eres mi última esperanza.

—Es… ¿m-muérdago?

— ¡Sí! —aceptó Jae-Ha con una sonrisa enorme cruzándole el rostro.

—Tienen que besarse —dijo Kija con una mezcla de emoción y miedo.

Los cinco chicos miraron a la pareja, esperando. Hak comenzó a negarse cuando de pronto Yona llamó su atención.

—Hak —le dijo con un puchero—, es navidad.

Claro, navidad. La época mágica donde nevaba, matabas a un árbol para meterlo en tu sala, cocinabas galletas y podías besar a tu mejor amiga frente al resto de tus amigos por causa de una ramita de hierba.

Él se inclinó hacia ella, dispuesto a sacudirla y meter algo de sentido común en ella. Toda esta magia y espíritu navideño parecían haberla vuelto menos su Yona y más un duende o algo parecido.

Yona lo interpretó mal y tan pronto como Hak se acercó a ella, cerró los ojos y se levantó levemente de puntitas.

Su respuesta fue instintiva, casi cotidiana. Chocó sus labios contra los de Yona antes de que pudiera darse cuenta y para cuando recuperó el control, habían pasado más que los tres segundos aceptables.

Ella abrió los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa más que irresistible, como todo lo que ella hacía.

— ¿P-por qué no…? Espera un segundo, ¿lo hicieron? —Balbuceó Jae-Ha.

—Lo hicieron —aceptó Yoon, no muy sorprendido.

— ¡Yey! —canturreó Zeno, mientras Kija parecía desmayarse sobre el sofá.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Shin-Ah— ¿No lo sabían?

Todas las miradas se enfocaron entonces en el peliazul.

—Ellos están saliendo desde Halloween —explicó.

—No _estamos saliendo_ desde Halloween —se quejó Yona, entendiendo al fin lo que habían hecho y ruborizándose—. Sólo… nos besamos y… ¡es complicado!

— ¿Son _amigos con derecho_ desde hace dos meses? Eso explica todo —lloró Jae-Ha.

—No somos amigos con derechos, pervertido —dijo Hak.

—Sólo… hemos sido amigos desde _siempre_ y no queríamos apresurarnos —continuó Yona, recibiendo miradas incrédulas de sus amigos.

El silencio reinó por algunos segundos, que fueron eternos para Yona, quien temía que sus amigos no tomaran bien su relación _–si es que podía llamarla así–_ con Hak. Sin embargo, la respuesta de los chicos fue inesperada:

—Apuesto a que en dos meses Hak le pide matrimonio —bromeó Yoon.

—Apuesto a que ya lo hizo —masculló Jae-Ha, recibiendo un golpe de un levemente ruborizado Hak.

Yona rió, sintiendo un peso menos en sus hombros. Sólo le quedaba esperar que su relación _–aun le parecía extraño decirlo así–_ con Hak continuara bien.

—Ustedes son los mejores —le dijo a su gran y extraño grupo de amigos.

— ¿Esto significa que ya no pueden vivir juntos? ¡Debemos cuidar tu honor! Puedes mudarte conmigo cuando quieras —ofreció Jae-Ha.

—Gracias, pero eso no será necesario, Jae-Ha —le sonrió Yona.

—Se lo decía a Hak.

 **…**

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Feliz navidad!** - _atrasada-_ Y espero que tengan un muy feliz y próspero año nuevo (¡2017 Yey!)

Lamento la tardanza y aunque algo apresurado, este proyecto navideño salió justo como quería, me faltaron algunas de sus sugerencias pero ya se me terminó el tiempo decembrino y aún no termino otro proyecto de Noragami ;w; (me quedan 5 días) por lo cual este AU terminará aquí. Espero que se divirtieran leyéndolo tanto como yo me divertí al escribirlo (menos los últimos días, cuando casi no tenia tiempo para escribir nada :c)

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
